


sanders sides drabbles

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the Sanders Sides.co-posted on my tumblr vindicatedvirgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067366
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	1. alternate universes are more appealing / romantic loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus looks on longingly at the others, who are happily coupled.  
> Logan points out that they don't need to wish for that.
> 
> (super short drabble)

The sides had gathered for yet another movie night. It had been decided that they’d watch “Onward”, since none of them had watched it yet. Remus and Patton built a mountain of blankets on the floor and were cuddling. Meanwhile, Roman and Virgil were taking up a whole half of the couch, snuggling and sneaking little kisses to each other. Logan and Janus sat by each other, not touching, sitting rigid throughout the film. 

The logical side sighed. “In an alternate reality, that could be us,” He mused. Janus followed his gaze to the couples snuggling around them, and frowned. 

-

“Alright, goodnight everyone,” Logan said, getting up from his spot on the couch. Janus watched him go, and he felt a nudge at his leg. Remus was looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

“You alright?” He asked, trying not to speak too loudly since Patton was snoring softly. 

“I don’t think so,” Janus responded, getting up abruptly and following Logan down the hall. “Logan,” He started. The logical side stopped and turned to look at him. “Why do we have to wish for an alternate reality, Logan? Why can’t we have happiness in  _ this _ reality?”

“Janus, I–”

But the deceitful side didn’t wait for Logan’s response. He grabbed Logan, pulling him close, and kissed him. Logan kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Janus. They pulled apart, foreheads pressed together.

“Yeah. You’re right, Janus. This reality is much better than any alternate one.”


	2. laundry day / platonic royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's laundry day, and Roman really doesn't want to give up his princely garb. Patton has a cuddly solution.
> 
> (super short drabble)

“Alright, kiddos, put your laundry baskets in the hall! It’s laundry day!” Patton called out, walking past the entrances to the other sides’ rooms. A chorus of groans was heard throughout the hallway. One by one, the sides put their baskets out into the hallway, then locked their doors, not wanting to be seen without their signature look. Patton snapped all of the baskets into the laundry room, but frowned when he passed Roman’s room. No basket. He opened the door hesitantly, peeking in. “Roman, it’s laundry day, take off your finery.”

“But a prince has got to slay,” the creative side pouted. Patton raised an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms. “You’re still in your outfit!”  
“I did my laundry yesterday, kiddo. Along with Janus’,” Patton explained, then sighed, untying the cat hoodie from his shoulders. “Here, wear this.” He tossed it to the prince, who considered it, then snapped his fingers so the princely garb was in the laundry basket and he was wearing comfy pants and Patton’s hoodie. Patton snapped the laundry basket to the laundry room then sunk out of Roman’s room to start the laundry loads.

He was startled when Roman appeared behind him. “This is super comfy, Padre,” the prince noted. He was hugging himself and smiling brightly. He skipped out of the laundry room, and Patton just smiled, shaking his head in disbelief as he started the laundry.

Once the first load was in the washer, he went out into the living room to see Roman on the couch, curled up, the hood of the cat hoodie up. Patton sat on the couch beside him and opened his arms, which Roman clambered into, snuggling into the fatherly figure. “Wanna watch a movie, Ro?” The prince just nodded and Patton put on The Aristocats, and they snuggled close together, only pausing so that Patton could switch out the laundry. After that film ended, they watched Oliver and Company. By the time these two films were done, the laundry had finished, so Patton returned the cleaned clothes to the other sides, including Roman.

He pouted when Patton handed him the princely attire. “But… I wanna stay in the hoodie,” he whined. Patton smiled and shrugged, and the two continued cuddling for the rest of the day, Roman safely inside the cat hoodie.


	3. just hold my hand / platonic intrulogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is very touch-starved, and Remus notices.
> 
> for the prompt: "just hold my hand" with intrulogical
> 
> (very short drabble)

Logan sat on the couch, legs crossed underneath him, as he wrote in his planner. It was quiet that day, as it had been ever since Janus revealed his name and Roman locked himself away in the Imagination. Not even Patton could get through to the Prince, and so it was much more quiet in the mind space than ever before. Logan thought that he would like the quiet; there were less distractions, yes, but… something about the idea of all of the sides separated into their rooms, focusing solely on their roles and not much else just irked him and left him with a permanent sour taste in his mouth. The only ones he ever really spoke to anymore were Patton and Virgil, and he was hesitant to say that he missed the presence of the others.

He flipped through the planner, making sure that everything was set for tomorrow. There was a lot to be done now that Thomas had returned from his break, and he wanted to make sure that nothing got in the way of their successes. Despite the lack of distractions, though, Logan found it difficult to focus on the task, so he conjured up a book, effectively entertaining the need to step away from his overwhelmed mind. Logan didn’t notice when someone rose up into the room. He fixated on the words on the page, but couldn’t absorb them, so he let out a long sigh. 

“Wow, something really has your tie in a knot, hm?” A voice said, startling Logan. He looked up and saw Remus twirling his mustache, sitting on the other side of the couch. Logan rolled his eyes, shutting his book.

“Can I help you, Remus? Or are you here to try to distract me?” He asked, meeting the other’s wild eyes. There was a pause before the creative side finally responded, as if he were trying to decide the most effective way to unnerve Logan.

“No,” was all that came out of his mouth. And then suddenly he was sitting right next to the logical side, their arms brushing together gently, which caused Logan to inhale sharply. Remus raised an eyebrow at this. “Oh, are we touch-starved, now? When was the last time…” he paused, running his long fingers along Logan’s cheek and down to his neck, poking under his shirt’s collar a little. “...someone touched you?” Logan couldn’t recall, though he had a sickening feeling that it was when he high-fived Roman when Logan was a puppet. If it  _ was _ that long ago, then… 

“Earth to nerd,” Remus’ voice was calling him back from his reminiscing. His fingers were dancing along Logan’s chest, tugging a little at the tie that Logan had unwound a few hours earlier when he was hunched over his calendar. 

Logan wanted to lean into the touch, be hugged, be comforted. It had been too long since Patton had wrapped him up in one of his fatherly hugs, maybe because every time he did so, Logan backed away far sooner than either of them wanted to separate. But he couldn’t be seen as someone who craved the touch of his loved ones; he needed to be taken seriously.

“Maybe I should drag you into my dungeons, then you’d pay attention to me,” Remus’ voice was there again, and Logan resisted the urge to ask him to pay attention to  _ him _ . He wanted attention. He  _ craved  _ it. But he could never ask for it. “Tell me, little Lo, what is it that you really want?” Logan’s response was a mumble, one he was embarrassed to say. Remus’ lips were near Logan’s ear, and he whispered it again. “Tell me what your deepest desire is, trekkie.”

“Just hold my hand,” Logan let out a breath, the words tumbling out of his mouth like marbles, weighty and heavy. Remus leaned back, and Logan didn’t have the gall to see if he was making a mocking face or a surprised one, and he half expected the creative side to sink out and away, leaving him to his own devices. But then slender fingers wove themselves between his open ones, and Remus’ head leaned against Logan’s shoulder.

Remus was the side that Logan had suspected had no compassion. He was happy that he had been proven wrong. There was warmth from the touch of the other; Logan suspected that perhaps, he, too, was touch starved and needy.


	4. period pains / romantic logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!Logan is on her period, and her boyfriend, Patton, tries to help.
> 
> for the prompt: "you're hurt, let me help you. with logicality"
> 
> tw: periods
> 
> (very short drabble)

Logan woke up feeling like she was being split in half. She knew this was coming; her moods had been up and down for the past few days and she had been feeling bloated, stressed, and irritable. Even cuddles from Patton couldn't ease her tension.

All because her body was trying to follow some kind of natural rhythm. Despite begging the doctors to help her symptoms, she was forced to suffer through it all every month. The cramps, the bloating, the migraines, the nausea, and the heavy flow that led to a general uncomfortable feeling about the world.

She often hid away from Patton during these days, because he didn't really understand what she meant when she felt like she was dying (figuratively, usually, but sometimes it felt so literal). Logan didn't exactly like ignoring her boyfriend, but it was for the best. 

...that is, until he came knocking at her apartment door. She reluctantly got up from her spot on the couch, setting the heating pad off to the side and giving a longing glance to her raspberry tea. Logan adjusted the band of her sweatpants before opening the door to see Patton holding a bag from the grocery store. He stepped in past her, mouth relating information very quickly. 

“I brought your favorite chocolate ice cream, something called Midol, frozen pizza and french fries, and a book of sudoku puzzles because I know you love doing those,” he explained, heading straight for the kitchen. “I’m gonna stick this stuff in the freezer and I'll cook the food whenever you get hungry.”

“Patton…” she whined, following him. “You know I like to be alone when I’m feeling badly.” He ignores this and put the ice cream, pizza, and fries into the freezer. 

“I know. But you're hurting, and I want to help you,” he finally turned to smile at her, and she could have melted into the floor if she wasn't in so much pain. He stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I’ll even sit and watch all those space documentaries with you that I know you have lined up for the day. Lo, let me take care of you, please.” She finally acquiesced, nodding as their lips met gently.

“Couch cuddles, lots of them, please,” she said. 

And that's exactly what they did. Patton sat up on the couch and she curled into his side, the heating pad firmly on her abdomen as the fluffy blanket covered both of them. She put on one of her favorite documentaries and hummed happily as Patton rubbed circles on her back and ran his fingers through her short hair. At some point she dozed off, the pain ebbing for now as the Midol kicked in. 


	5. bleach stains / platonic prinxiety & royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman accidentally gets bleach stains on Virgil's hoodie. Patton helps.
> 
> for the prompt: "do you understand what you've done?"
> 
> (very short drabble)

“Virgil, I’m so sorry–”

“Do you understand what you’ve  _ done _ ? I just, Roman, I can’t believe you!” The anxious side was curled up on the couch in the living room, his hoodie held tightly in his hands. It was covered in bleach stains. “Why didn’t you check to make sure that the washer was empty before you put in your shirt and bleach?”

“I- I didn’t know!” Roman stood there, hands twisting together in front of him, shame and tears covering his face. “How can I fix this?”

“You can’t.” Virgil glared at him and then sunk out of the room, leaving the hoodie behind. Roman stepped over to it and picked it up gingerly, frowning as he thumbed over the cloud logo. 

“Roman? Is everything okay, kiddo?” The prince spun around to see Patton coming down the stairs, concern etched on his face. Roman shook his head sadly, and Patton came up to him, taking the creative side into his arms. “Hey, shhh, what’s wrong?”

“I-I-” he hiccuped, burying his face against Patton’s shoulder. “I was washing my white shirts with bleach, a-and Virgil’s hoodie was in the washer but I didn’t s-see it… and… look, Pat, I ruined it,” he cried a little louder, the tears staining Patton’s blue polo.

“Lemme take a look, okay?” He took the hoodie from Roman’s hands and inspected it carefully, not touching the few bleach stains that were on the black fabric. “Hmmm. I think that we might be able to fix this, Ro, do you want to try?”

“H-How do we fix it?” Roman asked, still not looking up from Patton’s shoulder. “Virgil said it couldn’t be fixed.” The moral side just shook his head and pulled Roman off of his shoulder, taking his hand and leading him to the laundry room. He sniffled, dragging his feet behind. Once in the laundry room, Patton conjured some black dye and poured a lot of it into the washer along with the hoodie. “W-will that work?”

“I’m hoping so,” he said, closing the washer and snapping for it to wash quickly. Once it was done he pulled the hoodie out, inspected it, and then tossed it into the dryer for it to be dried quickly. Roman fidgeted behind him, chewing a bit on his thumb. “Ro, it’ll be okay.” When Patton pulled the hoodie out of the dryer, they inspected it carefully.

“The bleach stains are gone…” Roman said, astounded as he grabbed the hoodie. Patton smiled brightly, letting go of the hoodie.

“Take it to him, Ro,” he said, sinking out of the room to leave Roman on his own. The prince sighed, then sank out and up into Virgil’s room. The anxious side was curled up in his blankets, and glared at Roman when he appeared.

“Hey, Virge, I uh… got Patton to help me fix your hoodie,” he said, tossing the jacket to Virgil. “I’m really sorry.” 

“The stains are gone…” Virgil murmured, holding the hoodie close to him. “I… thank you, Roman.” He got up from the bed and gave Roman a hesitant and slightly awkward hug.

“I promise I’ll check the washer next time,” Roman said, which made Virgil laugh a bit.


	6. new normal / creativitwins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus try to battle things out. The others kind of like their new normal.
> 
> for the prompt "did you expect this to turn out better?"
> 
> NOT R//MR//M don't even think it.
> 
> (very short drabble)

“Did you expect this to turn out better?” Logan crossed his arms, watching the twins sword fight right in the middle of the living room. Janus was sitting beside him, and he shrugged, watching the way that Remus was trying to cheat his way to victory. “I don’t know what this is going to accomplish other than some broken furniture and blood stains on the carpet.”

“I think it could be good for them,” Patton offered from his spot on the staircase next to Virgil. “They need to work through some of their anger and emotions, and words aren't helping.”

“This whole situation is making me nervous,” The anxious side muttered. Remus stopped fighting to glare at him.

“And when  _ aren’t _ you nervous, emo?” He cackled, and Roman smirked, then began laughing with his brother. Janus shot Logan a knowing look.

“Sssee? It’s working,” he said quietly, his tongue caught between his teeth as he grinned, and Logan returned his gaze to the twins, who were clearly putting in less effort with their swords weakly smacking against each other, creating soft  _ clang _ noises. 

“Take that, heathen!” Roman exclaimed proudly, knocking Remus’ sword out of his hand. The mustached twin smirked, conjured up his morning star, and bonked Roman on the head with it.

_ Squeeaaaaak _ .

Instead of knocking the Prince out, the morning star bounced off of his head, it becoming very clear that the Duke summoned an inflatable one. Patton covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide the giggles that were erupting out of him. Virgil rolled his eyes, but a small smile formed on his lips as he leaned more into Patton’s embrace.

“Hmm,” Logan hummed, conjuring his notebook and then scribbling down the results of the fight. “Alright, boys. That makes… three wins for Roman, and seven for Remus.”

Roman pouted, crossing his arms. “But he  _ cheats _ !” Remus just tackled him from behind, the two erupting into laughter, and a warmth that hadn’t existed for many years filled the room.

Maybe Janus was right, Logan thought. Maybe this could be their new normal.


	7. the hands of a prince / romantic prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil notices that Roman's hands are very small.
> 
> for the prompt "your hands are so small!" with prinxiety.
> 
> (very short drabble)

Virgil and Roman were on the couch watching  _ Lilo & Stitch _ , Virgil sitting between Roman’s legs and a bowl of popcorn on his lap. The prince pressed occasional kisses to the anxious side’s cheek or neck, making the usually sour-faced side giggle or smile warmingly back at him. Their hands met as they reached for some popcorn at the same time, and Virgil raised an eyebrow at the prince, smirking a little.

“Your hands are so small!” He said, grabbing the hand and inspecting it. Roman huffed, frowning and burying his face into Virgil’s backside. “So cute, Ro!”

“Nooooo,” he whined, trying to pull his hands away from Virgil’s grasp. Clearly, he was uncomfortable about it. Virgil hummed appreciatively, trailing his own fingers along Roman’s.

“Why  _ do _ you have such small hands, Ro? Shouldn’t they be the same as all of ours?” He teased lightly, and Roman still tried to pull them away. 

“Remus got the big hands in the split,” he muttered unhappily, trying to bury himself further into Virgil’s back. Remus popped up from behind the couch, smirking and waving his hands. Once again, he was not wearing any clothes.

“You know what they say about big hands, you know,” he cackled, reaching out and grazing Virgil’s arm, making the anxious side hiss at him.

“Scram, you rat!” Remus shrugged and sank out, leaving the pair again.

“I hate my hands,” Roman mumbled, and Virgil moved the popcorn bowl to the coffee table then turned around in the prince’s arms, facing him. “They’re not the hands of a hero.”

“Pfft, what are the hands of a hero? I think that your hands  _ are _ the hands of a hero, since  _ you _ are a hero and they are your hands,” Virgil explained, taking Roman’s hands in his own and kissing them gently. “I don’t care if they are small and I wouldn’t care if they were calloused or bumpy. I love them. And I love you.” Roman fell speechless, burying his face into Virgil’s shoulder again, but not before the anxious side saw his face turn bright red. He mumbled something, but it was muffled, so Virgil smirked, kissing the top of his head. “What was that, Princey?”

“I said I love you too, Jack Smellington,” he muttered, pulling his hands and face away from Virgil. He inspected his short fingers, still frowning a bit. “You really think I’m a hero? Even with these hands?”

“ _ Especially _ with those hands,” Virgil smiled, leaning forward so their lips met. 


	8. literal sunshine / romantic prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is a literal ball of sunshine, and it really annoys Virgil. Well. Sort of.
> 
> for the prompt "I look at you and I think sunshine. Literal sunshine. It's annoying." with prinxiety
> 
> (very short drabble)

Virgil wasn’t exactly the most optimistic side. He constantly felt himself pull further into himself when he heard Patton’s positive remarks or Logan’s neutral comments, but what irked him the most was Roman’s sunshine attitude. It was so… blinding sometimes, and Virgil sometimes couldn’t even stand to look at the Prince, instead opting to retreat back into his room, where the blackout curtains were drawn shut and the only light came from the eternal candles settled on the various surfaces in his room. After a meeting in the main room, Virgil always felt drained of all energy, and would nap for hours afterwards.

Except one day, when he tried to enter his room, he found it sealed shut with glitter. He frowned, trying to pry the door open, but failed, and so he stormed back down the stairs to find Patton and Roman huddled together, talking in whispers.

“Hey, what the hell is going on with my door?” Virgil asked, but he avoided looking at Roman, instead opting to keep his eyes on the fatherly figure, who shrugged, smiling awkwardly.

“Look, kiddo, we just… we’re worried about you,” Patton said softly, eyes cast down. “You’ve been slipping away from us. You seem… distant.” Roman nodded beside him, but still exuded that positive feeling that made Virgil’s stomach recoil. “Can you tell us what’s going on?”

“I really don’t feel like it,” he muttered in response, crossing his arms. Patton sighed, then nodded at Roman and sunk out of the room, leaving Virgil dumbfounded, his nerves taking over. “Why did he leave?”

“Because this is between you and me, right?” Roman asked, stepping closer to Virgil, who tried to back up but hit the wall, eyes still focused downwards. “Virgil.”

“Leave me alone, I don’t want to look at you,” Virgil’s voice was almost a whine. He could feel the warmth coming from the prince and it burned, and he wished he could jump into a freezer or into some snow. If he stood there much longer, Virgil was going to start sweating in his hoodie.

“Why not? Did I do something to upset you?” Roman’s voice was laced with concern, and Virgil almost felt bad, but his current emotion levels wouldn’t let him. 

“I…” Virgil glanced up, and he wished he had stolen Remy’s sunglasses. Roman was pure light. “ **I look at you and I think sunshine. Literal sunshine. It’s annoying.** ” Part of it was a lie, and Virgil prayed that Janus wouldn’t show up to point it out. 

“What…?” Roman frowned, confused, and Virgil sighed. “I’m sorry, Virgil. I never meant to… annoy you.” Virgil felt a pang of guilt in his chest, and locked eyes with the prince.

“I just, you… you make me feel… warm. And it hurts to look at you. I don’t know how else to explain it,” he explained, and gasped when Roman brought up his hand to meet his cheek. It was warm, so warm, and he was going to melt, he was sure of it, with the way Roman was looking at him and-

And then their lips met. Virgil was certain he was going to burst into flames, but he didn’t; instead, he wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, pulling him closer, suddenly feeling as though the warmth was everything he’d needed, as if he had been living in an igloo all his life. 

Maybe Roman was the sunshine that he never knew he needed.


	9. pinkified | romantic roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's red underwear accidentally gets in the load of Janus' white skirts.
> 
> for the prompt: “Your stray red item turned my whites pink.” with Roceit
> 
> very short drabble.

Janus had been trying to branch out with his outfit choices lately, since Roman always looked so nice and put-together when they went out on dates or had their friends over for dinner parties. Instead of his usual 20’s inspired coat, capelet, and hat, he decided he wanted to try wearing some white skirts with yellow button-downs, or white shirts and yellow pants. Roman had liked the change, and the truth was, so did he. He loved the way that Roman’s eyes trailed over his body with every new outfit he bought, and the color white looked good against his tanned skin. 

Janus had always tried to be very cautious when washing his white clothing. Roman often wore a rainbow of colors, so they always both tried their best to separate the laundry in their shared apartment. Janus was a bit more detail-oriented though, and on one Sunday when Roman was the one who did the laundry, the unthinkable happened.

“ROMAN JULIUS PRINCE!” Janus’ voice echoed throughout the small apartment, his hands full of what used to be his beautiful white skirt and shirts. He heard his boyfriend come tumbling into the room, socks sliding on the tile floor.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Roman’s voice was panicked, and for a half second Janus felt bad about making him think that something was terribly wrong. But that feeling went away instantly as he spun on his heel, dark eyes meeting Roman’s as he threw the pinkified clothing at him.

“Your stray red item turned my whites pink!” Janus exclaimed, frowning deeply, holding out a pair of Roman’s red lacy panties. “Now I’ll have to buy all new white clothes or go back to wearing all black.” Roman pouted at this, dropping the clothes and scooping his partner into his arms.

“I’ll buy you all the pretty white skirts you want, love. But… maybe pink will look good on you, too?” He suggested, nuzzling his face into Janus’ hair. “Maybe just for me? You’ll be so beautiful, Jan.”

“Ro, don’t try to butter me up. I’m still mad,” Janus tried keeping his face firm, but melted when Roman began to press kisses against the scars on his cheek. He whined softly, then sighed, eyes rolling a bit. “Okay fine, fine, I forgive you!” Roman let out a triumphant noise and captured Janus’ lips in his own, the two collapsing to the floor together amongst the pink garments.


	10. the philosophy section | romantic loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has a thing about eyes. When he meets a mysterious stranger in the philosophy section of the local bookstore, he decides that he's found the most beautiful eyes in the world.
> 
> Written for the prompt “I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before.” with Loceit
> 
> a very short drabble

Logan had a thing about eyes. He didn’t know where it stemmed from, but every time he met someone new, he always looked at their eyes to tell what kind of person they were. There was his best friend, Patton, whose eyes shone brightly behind his rounded glasses; the bright blue eyes twinkled whenever the cuddly boy successfully made a pun. Then there was his other best friend Virgil, who had eyes so dark that they were almost black; if he didn’t always shade them with dark makeup, Logan would probably appreciate them more. Virgil’s boyfriend, Roman, had eyes that twinkled with every new song, theater reference, what have you. He was a passionate fellow. Roman’s twin brother, Remus, who later became Patton’s boyfriend, had a wild streak in his green eyes before he suggested a new science experiment.

With university brought more eyes to look at, and Logan was determined as ever to figure out what he needed to know about others just by looking at their eyes. His own eyes were always behind his thick glasses frames, and he learned that some people didn’t like eye contact, so as the years went on, he became more concerned to meet their eyes. He still tried to get a good glance at them, though.

One night, he was wandering the local independent bookstore with Virgil and Roman. The others had wandered off to the fiction section, but Logan’s eyes were focused on the section for philosophical texts. He ran his long fingers against the spines of the used books, smiling faintly at the comforting smell of hardcover books and ink. Logan pulled one of the books off of the shelf and paged through it, not noticing that someone started looking at the same selection of books.

When he looked up, there was a man standing there, eyes focused on the shelves, and Logan was quick to excuse himself and slide the book he was holding back onto its spot on the shelf. The man glanced down at him, and their eyes met. Logan had to bite back a gasp, as the man had eyes unlike anything he’d ever seen before. One was an amber brown, not dissimilar to his own eye color, but the other was a mix of yellow and green, and a scar ran over the skin surrounding it. 

“Um,” the man started, stepping away when he realized what Logan was looking at.

“No, please-” Logan reached out and grabbed the man’s coat sleeve. “It’s just… I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before,” he explained, and a faint blush covered the other man’s cheeks. “I’m sorry, that was really forward of me. I’m Logan,” he let go of the man’s sleeve and held his hand out for it to be shaken.

“Janus,” the man smiled awkwardly and took Logan’s hand shaking it twice before glancing back at the shelf and pulling his hand away. “So. Philosophy? Are you studying it at the university?” Logan had to pry his own eyes away from the man’s face, and he hoped that he wasn’t blushing.

“Huh? Oh. No. I’m an astronomy major. But I’ve always been interested in philosophy,” he said, and reached out for a book that caught his eye. Janus reached for it at the same time and their hands met awkwardly again, Logan pulling away. “All yours.”

“Well… maybe if you give me your number, I can loan it to you once I’m done,” Janus said smoothly, glancing at him again. Logan really hoped his face wasn’t as red as Roman’s scarves were, and he nodded. They exchanged phone numbers swiftly, and then Janus was gone, leaving Logan in the middle of the nonfiction section, and that night, all he saw in his dreams were those gorgeous eyes.


	11. wedding cake | romantic moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus knows his new husband far too well.
> 
> for the prompt “If you shove cake in my face this will be the worst wedding night of your life.” with Moceit
> 
> very short drabble
> 
> FOOD MENTION

Patton was the luckiest guy in the world, though if you’d have asked his fiance, he’d beg to differ. They had been together since they met in college, moved in together in their senior year, and now were both achieving the things they had always wanted. The second-to-last piece of their puzzle was getting married, and today was that day.

Of course Patton was nervous. What if it had all been an elaborate prank? Even though he knew that couldn’t be the case, since they had bought a car and a house together, and had already put their application in to adopt a baby, he still fidgeted with his pale blue tie way more than he should have, and Roman had slapped his hand away from it too many times already.

The ceremony went by without a hitch, though Patton would admit that he cried way too much and didn’t look into Janus’ eyes enough (though he’d have their whole lives to do that, he supposed). After the ceremony, the two snuck away to spend some much needed alone time, and when they arrived at the reception, Patton swore that he was already drunk off of his emotions. The pair danced and ate and made speeches, and when it came time for cake, well, Patton was already plotting something he thought would be adorable.

Janus knew him too well to not anticipate it. They stood there, both of their hands on the knife, ready to cut their first piece of cake together, when Janus leaned forward and whispered in Patton’s ear: “If you shove cake in my face, this will be the  _ worst  _ wedding night of your life.” Patton turned bright red at this, glancing over his shoulder at his husband, but a twinkle caught in his eye.

“This is the only wedding night I plan on having, babe. So… either way, it will still be the best night of my life,” he teased. Janus raised an eyebrow at this, and Patton smiled at him as they pressed the knife into the cake, and cut out one piece.

Then, facing each other, Patton picked up the cake, holding it out for Janus to take a bite. Patton shoved it against his face, giggling, and then Janus kissed him sloppily, getting the cake on his face, too.

Janus was lying, of course. How could he be mad at someone who brought him so much joy and love?


	12. daily fix | romantic prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long and arduous day, Roman arrives for his daily fix of hugs and kisses from Virgil.
> 
> written for the prompt “i’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses” with prinxiety
> 
> very short drabble~

Virgil huffed and shrugged himself out of his hoodie. It had been a long day for all of them, and he was absolutely exhausted. All he wanted to do was get into his skeleton onesie, put his headphones on and blast loud alt music, and lay face down on the floor. He had a strange feeling that that wouldn’t get to come true, but he undressed down to his boxers anyways, then stepped into his onesie. It was comforting, and he had to admit that he was grateful that Patton and Logan started the whole onesie trend amongst the sides. Even Janus had started wearing one that Patton had conjured for him, but they still couldn’t convince Remus to wear anything other than his birthday suit.

As Virgil was about to slide his headphones over his hair, there was a knock at his bedroom door. He grumbled lowly then went to the door, opening it just enough for him to see his boyfriend, Roman, standing there in his Beast onesie, smiling that moron smile he reserved just for Virgil.

“Excuse me kind sir, I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses,” Roman said, bowing a bit and taking one of Virgil’s hands in his own, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. Virgil rolled his eyes but smiled softly, opening the door more so that the creative could enter the room. Roman scooped the anxious side into his arms, and Virgil pressed his face into the prince’s shoulder, humming softly. “How are you doing, my love? It has been a truly treacherous day, and I hope that you are feeling better.”

“I’m better now that my super annoying boyfriend is here,” he teased, smirking a bit. He heard Roman make a mock offended noise, and leaned back to look at the prince’s soft face. Virgil brought a hand up to rest against his cheek, and Roman leaned down to pepper kisses along his forehead and cheeks until their lips met in a gentle kiss. They moved to cuddle on the bed, the fluffy blankets and pillows surrounding them as Virgil curled into Roman’s arms, their lips meeting every once in a while. “So, has your daily fix been satisfied?”

“Never,” Roman murmured quietly, pulling Virgil even closer to him. “I’ll never have enough of you, my love.”


	13. quarantine anniversary | romantic prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wants to do something romantic and special for his first wedding anniversary with Roman, but quarantine makes it really difficult.
> 
> tw: covid, quarantine, food mention, anxiety attack.
> 
> (very short drabble)

Virgil was pacing in the living room, one of his hands carding through his long hair. He had banished Roman to their guest bedroom for the majority of the morning, declaring that he would be the one to do something grand and romantic for their first wedding anniversary despite everything being shut down due to quarantine precautions. He ordered flowery decorations, takeout from Roman’s favorite restaurant, a fancy bottle of champagne, and had been defrosting a piece of their wedding cake. 

Except that he forgot to chill the champagne, the cake slice wasn’t wrapped properly and had molded over the past twelve months, and the restaurant messed up on Roman’s favorite dish. Virgil was certain that the evening had become an unmitigated disaster. He let out a frustrated groan and fell onto the couch dramatically, the way Roman would probably do it on stage or, let’s be real, any time he wanted to be a little extra. Virgil couldn’t help the tears that pricked at his eyes, and he laid there, his breathing ragged, for several minutes until he heard a door open and footsteps approach.

He was scooped into the arms of his husband, who rubbed his back gently and cooed softly. “What’s wrong, my love? Why are you crying on this wondrous day of ours?”

“I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary, but everything that could go wrong, did go wrong,” Virgil muttered, burying his face into the red sweater that Roman was wearing. “I’m so sorry, Ro. The champagne isn’t chilled, the cake is moldy, and they got your favorite dish wrong.”

“Hey, shh, breathe with me a bit, V. In and out,” he took some deep breaths and Virgil mimicked the breathing until his hands stopped shaking and he felt strong enough to glance up at Roman’s face. His husband was smiling down at him, a familiar twinkle in his eyes. “It’s our wedding anniversary. No matter what surprise you had planned, or if we just ordered an extra cheesy pizza and put on a Disney film, it would still be an amazing day, because I get to spend it with my husband.” Virgil sniffled, nodding as he looked down, but Roman tutted at this and held Virgil’s chin between his long fingers, making the smaller, more emotional man look up at him.

“Ro…” Virgil shut his eyes tightly, trying to hide his smile and his tears, but Roman just leaned down and pressed their lips together the same way he had exactly one year ago, when they were proclaimed husbands. “I love you.”

“And I you,” Roman murmured, and Virgil eased even more into their next kiss. So what if they had to toss out the moldy cake, so what if the champagne was room temperature, and so what if they ordered extra cheesy pizza, snuggled in their pajamas, and watched three Disney films? They were together. They were safe. And their wedding bands glinted brightly in the moonlight that shone in through the windows, a sign of their everlasting love.


	14. the k-pop phase | platonic LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton finds their old collection of K-Pop albums and the sides take a trip down memory lane.
> 
> Inspired by my own re-listening of K-pop songs from my middle school days.
> 
> (very short drabble)

Everyone’s had one. A k-pop phase. Whether it was in the late 2000s/early 2010s before the big boom of the late 2010s with the rise of BTS and Blackpink, everyone’s had a listen to Korean Pop music. Some liked it more than others, some wrote fanfiction and watched every performance even if it was six in the morning when it was broadcasted in their country, and some went to concerts even if they were the odd person out.

When Patton finds the stack of old K-Pop albums in his closet, he blinks in remembrance. All the dances they learned, the translations they looked up so they knew what the artists were saying with every song, even the bits and pieces of the language they forced Logan to memorize so that they could imagine talking to their favorite groups one day. Patton almost wonders why the k-pop phase wasn’t brought up with all of the other phases, but he doesn’t mind. He conjures up an old CD player and sticks in one of the first albums they ever bought, and sits cross-legged on the floor as the beats to the song play out, then the voices of thirteen Korean men ring out into the room.

All of the memories flood back. Without realizing, Patton is moving his hands to the dance moves he still remembers, his mouth lip-syncing to all of the words. He almost wants to feel ashamed for remembering the lyrics and dances to a song that came out eleven years ago, wants to be concerned at the fact that he remembers the names of all twelve members of the group, but all he manages to do is listen to the album, and then the next, and the next, the day fading into the night.

When there’s a knock at the door, Patton is laying on the floor, eyes closed as he drenches himself in the music. He doesn’t move, though, and when Roman steps in, he barely gives him a glance before allowing the music to fill him again. Roman’s voice is there, though, singing along with the song, and Patton glances over to see the dance moves that he remembers so fondly.

Virgil enters the room next, hood up, and he sits on top of Patton’s dresser, watching Roman’s performance. His lips move along to the words, eyes closed as he leans his head onto the wall behind him, the music wrapping him up like a warm hug from Patton. He says nothing about embarrassing phases or the fact that they stood out so much when they went to concerts.

When Logan goes searching for them later, he finds them listening to the same song on repeat, one that makes tears stream down their faces. He rolls his eyes a bit, but admits it is a pleasurable melody, so he joins Patton on the floor. 

The following day, Roman suggests that they’d make an excellent K-Pop group, until Logan points out that they’re all aspects of Thomas’ personality, white, and none of them know Korean all that well. When Patton tucks the albums back into their box and into his closet, he smiles fondly, and thinks that he’ll bring them out again the next time they’re all feeling a little low.


	15. hero / platonic royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton tries to comfort Roman after the events of "Putting Others First".  
> ...or does he?
> 
> for the prompt “You make every day worth living.” with Royality

_ "I thought I was your hero." _

_ "Wha- you are!" _

_ "We still love ya, kiddo" _

_ "...right." _

_ "I’m gonna go check on Roman." _

Patton rapped three times on the door to Roman’s room. There was no response, so he twisted the door handle gently, peering in. Roman was laying facedown on the bed, his head buried in a pillow, soft sobs emitting from his shaking form. Patton’s face fell immediately, and he hesitated before stepping closer to the prince.

“Roman…” he started, not wanting to startle or upset Roman any further. He could feel the pure sadness and frustration coming off of Roman, and it seeped into his own body. Patton sat down on the edge of the bed, one of his hands settling gently on Roman’s lower back, circling to try to soothe the sobbing. Roman said nothing, but his breath hitched at the touch from the fatherly figure. Patton’s other hand landed on the back of Roman’s head, and he softly ran his fingers through his hair; it was getting long. “Roman, you make every day worth living. You give us the reasons to keep moving forward, to do things we never could come up with if it weren’t for you. You’re our hero, Roman.”

The prince said nothing, but he started calming down a little bit, his crying easing into soft gasps. Finally, though, he sat up, and upon seeing Patton’s face, he crumpled again, falling into the moral side’s arms, hugging him desperately. “I’m sorry, Patton. I’m so sorry. I’ll try, I promise, I will really try to be better.” Patton frowned, rubbing his hands along Roman’s back in what he hoped was a comforting way. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Ro. We’re all trying our best, and I’m proud of you, okay?” He tried to speak in as soothing of a voice as possible, but his voice cracked, and Roman glanced up at him, confused.

“Pat…?” Roman’s forehead crinkled as he brought his hand up to Patton’s cheek, which trembled at the touch. Suddenly, Patton was gone, and in his place, it was Janus, tears brimming, lip trembling, and Roman scooched back, betrayal in his eyes. “You- why?”

“Patton, he-” Janus’ words were coming out in gasps, and he buried his face in his gloved hands. “He was going to come, but Logan needed him… so I…” Roman watched the snakelike side crumple in front of him, and sympathy rose in his chest. He scooted closer to him, and then held Janus close.

“It’s okay. Thank you,” Roman murmured, and Janus clung to his sash. “It’ll be alright.”

“You are Thomas’ hero, Roman. You’re the hero we all need.”


	16. take my jacket | romantic prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night, but Roman's onesie is in the laundry. Virgil has a simple solution.
> 
> for the prompt: “It’s cold, you should take my jacket” with prinxiety

“Roman, you’re shivering,” Patton pointed out from his spot on the bean bag chair. It was movie night, but Roman’s onesie was in the laundry, so he was in sweats and a t-shirt. Except, since everyone else was in their onesies, they had the air conditioning on to regulate their heat a bit better.

“No, I’m fine, Padre!” Roman exclaimed, plastering a fake smile on. Logan raised an eyebrow from where he sat in front of Patton’s legs, and Janus, who was on the other end of the couch, rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. But he said nothing. Remus popped up from behind the couch, clearly in the nude.

“Your nipples are showing through your shirt!” He cackled, and Virgil threw a handful of popcorn at the rat, who responded by hiding behind the couch again. Virgil glanced at Roman, frowning, and quickly sunk out, leaving just the bowl of popcorn in his place.

“Where did he go?” Patton asked hesitantly, glancing at the empty spot where Virgil was. Silence fell over the room, wondering if something had happened, but then Virgil reappeared, standing in front of Roman, his old hoodie in his hands.

“Here. It’s cold, you should take this,” Virgil said, eyes trained on the floor. Roman blushed lightly, smiling as he reached out for the large hoodie. He slid into it, curling into the smell of the anxious side, and Virgil sat back down, bringing his knees to his chest. Nothing else was said between the pair for the rest of the film, and the others occasionally glanced at the two, wishing that one of them would make a move already.

The others slowly excused themselves from the living space once the film was over, Logan and Patton giggling on their way up the stairs, Janus dragging Remus by the ear towards their shared room (after throwing a blanket over the creative, of course). Virgil shuffled off the couch, cleaning up the empty popcorn bowls and cocoa mugs, setting them on the sink in the kitchen to be cleaned the following day. When he reentered the living room, Roman was standing there, jacket held out in his hands towards Virgil.

“Here, you probably want this back. Thanks, Jack Smellington.” Roman smiled faintly but Virgil shook his head, pushing the jacket back to the prince.

“Keep it,” Virgil said quietly, eyes down. Roman slipped back into the hoodie, the smell of Virgil encompassing him again, and as Virgil walked past him, he grabbed his wrist. 

“Wait,” Roman pulled him back and crashed their lips together, the feeling of Virgil pressing against him rushing through his veins. He pulled back, half expecting the anxious side to run, but all he saw was the faint blush under dark eyeshadow, lips pursed. “Sorry, I just… I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“It’s fine,” Virgil muttered, still looking away from Roman’s eyes. “You could, uh, do that again. If you want.” Roman smirked, taking Virgil’s chin between his fingers so their eyes finally met. Roman nearly crumpled upon seeing the look in Virgil’s eyes, and he leaned down again, their lips meeting in a much softer way this time. 

At the next movie night, Roman was comfortably situated in Virgil’s arms, hoodie and onesie no longer needed; the anxious side was surprisingly warm and comfortable to cuddle with.


	17. you need sleep | platonic desleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus is finding it very difficult to sleep after he reveals his name. Remy is making the rounds, though.
> 
> for the prompt: “It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” with Desleep

Janus slipped out of his coat, the hat already perched on the edge of his dresser. He had never felt so exhausted, not even after the courtroom. This was different. He was  _ emotionally _ tired; the implications of revealing his name to members of the core three and Thomas weighed heavily on his shoulders. He wasn’t planning on revealing his name anytime soon, if ever, and his heart clenched with remembrance of Roman’s response. Patton used his name without hesitation. Even Roman had said it, albeit in a teasing manner. But Thomas hadn’t. He wasn’t sure what it meant, Thomas still referring to him as Deceit.

He remembered sitting hidden in the corner, watching as they tried sorting Virgil into Hogwarts houses, and even then, Thomas referred to him as Anxiety a few times. And Janus wondered if that made Virgil’s heart skip a beat, because what if he wasn’t going to be accepted with his name? What if Janus was doomed to forever be considered by Thomas to be… deceitful? A liar? A snake? It wasn’t lost on him that Thomas had used Remus’ name without much thought. Perhaps it was due to his mental state, but it made Janus feel even more uneasy about the whole thing.

Sleep would not come easy to him that night. He lay there on his bed, in his silk pajamas, staring at the ceiling, Roman’s hurt face as he sunk down the only thing he could seem to picture when he closed his eyes. He considered going to the kitchen to make some tea, but he didn’t want to run the risk of running into another side. He definitely wasn’t prepared for another encounter. Not for a few days, anyways.

Hours passed, probably, and Janus was still laying there. He heard the familiar swoosh of someone popping into his room, and half expected it to be Remus, ready to share some more disgusting thoughts, but when he sat up and opened his eyes, he saw the one who wore sunglasses and a leather jacket.

He’d only heard of this one in passing. Not a side, not really, but… he was there often. When he wanted to be. Remus had many run-ins with this one, and Virgil didn’t get on well with him. Remy, Janus thought. Like the REM cycle. He was holding an iced coffee from Starbucks, but a frown was the only thing on his lips.

“It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Remy finally asked, that unfamiliar trill in his voice, and it set Janus’ teeth on edge. He didn’t like the sassiness that he sensed in him, but he just rolled his eyes, saying nothing. “Look, I’ve already had to force the prince to sleep tonight, I really don’t want to have to do that with you, too.”

“ _ Force _ me?” Janus’ voice was low, and he started feeling defensive. He was self-preservation, of course he knew the value of a good-night’s rest, but he felt too guilty, too… fidgety. And he didn’t want to think about the fact that Roman had to be coerced into sleeping, it only made him feel worse. “You will do no such thing.” Remy rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee, then sighed rather loudly.

“Look. I don’t want to, but it’s my job, ‘kay?” He rolled his shoulders then slipped his messenger bag off. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way,” Remy’s voice was soothing, suddenly, almost like a mixture between Patton’s and Logan’s, but still with that sassy undertone. He didn’t like it. Remy sighed again, making his coffee disappear, and then he sat on the edge of the bed. “Hard way it is.”

“Don’t touch me!” Janus hissed, trying to back away, but Remy was faster than he could have anticipated, and his hand came to rest on his scaled cheek. “Sss…”

Black surrounded him as he fell back onto the pillows, and Remy just smirked when snores began escaping Janus’ throat. “Well, time to check on Dad.”


	18. a lesson in self love, told through mini-skirts. | all sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the request: "Sides+ Remus snaps them in mini skirts+reaction=?"
> 
> Remus snaps the sides, one by one, into miniskirts. He figures it's a lesson in love.
> 
> includes: Prinxiety, Logicality, and Demus

**Roman**

Roman’s reaction to the skirt was exactly what Remus had expected. When the Duke snapped his twin into a red mini skirt, the Prince instantly twirled around, allowing himself to feel glamorous and wondrous. Remus couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the audacity of his twin, but allowed him to stay in the skirt for the rest of the day. He definitely made sure to mock Virgil for his reaction, though; the anxious side’s eyes were wider than he’d ever seen them and focused on the legs of the Prince.

**Patton**

Remus _almost_ didn’t do it, afraid of how Patton (and the others) would react to the moral side being snapped into a mini skirt, but he decided to do it anyways. Once Patton was in the khaki miniskirt, though, his whole face lit up, and he snapped again to add some knee-high socks. Remus heard Logan choking behind him, and they all turned to see the logical side beet red and unable to stop looking at the chunky thighs of the father figure. Remus would make sure to get a proper thank-you from both of them, but that’d come later.

**Logan**

By the time that Remus got to Logan, the logical side saw it coming. The black mini skirt was perfect for tucking in the black polo, and Logan thought for a moment before snapping into black tights. Remus was a bit disappointed but not surprised at the development, but noticed later that Logan had been standing in front of a mirror for a while, admiring himself. _Good_ , Remus thought. _He needs to give himself more love._

**Virgil**

Frankly, Remus was terrified of what the anxious side’s reaction to the skirt would be, but he was already almost done with his trip around the mindspace and he really wanted to see his twin flustered at Virgil in a skirt. It was a dark purple skirt, and he was even kind enough to snap the stormcloud into some black knee-high tights, knowing that maybe he’d be appreciated for it. The sound that came from Roman’s throat was one that Remus really didn’t want to remember, but he liked seeing the blush and smile on Virgil’s face. He considered it a win.

**Janus**

“I know what you’re doing, Re,” the snake’s voice from behind Remus startled him, and he spun around to see Janus standing there, already in a yellow skirt to match the colors of his coat. Remus pouted a little, sad that he didn’t get to snap the deceitful side into a skirt, but he still stepped up to his boyfriend, his hands resting on the hips of the snake. “You’re not as awful as everyone makes you out to be.”

**Remus**

He stood in front of the mirror in his room, having recently cleaned the grime off of it so he could see himself properly. The skirt hung around his hips almost loosely, and he admired himself a bit, his hands running down his bare thighs. A lesson in love, perhaps. It was intriguing to him, using his intrusive abilities to help those around him feel more comfortable in their skin, to have their partners appreciate them a bit more than usual. Remus cracked a smile at himself in the mirror, then snapped his fingers, and all of the skirts melted away. 

Maybe next week he’d try dresses.


	19. not scary | romantic prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: “The movie wasn’t scary!” “Yeah? Then why are you sleeping in my bed?” with Prinxiety
> 
> mention of horror films. established prinxiety.

Why did Roman agree to watching a horror film with Virgil!? There he was, sitting against a pile of pillows, Virgil’s arms wrapped around him, a smirk on the anxious side’s face. Roman tried to brave it out, but every once in a while, he buried his face in Virgil’s shoulder, earning a low chuckle from his boyfriend, to which he swatted at Virgil’s thighs. 

Somehow, he survived through the film, but didn’t move from his spot in Virgil’s bed. Instead, he snuggled under the covers with the anxious side, resting his head on the other’s chest and intertwining their fingers.

“Ro, did the film scare you?” Virgil whispered quietly in the dark, his free hand tangling in the Prince’s hair. 

“The movie wasn’t scary,” Roman muttered, again earning that low chuckle from Virgil.

“Oh, yeah? Then why are you about to fall asleep in my bed?” He teased, and Roman whined, but didn’t move to leave; he snuggled closer to Virgil. 

“Because you’re comfy and I love you,” he murmured sleepily, and Virgil’s hand froze over his hair. “V?”

“You… love me?” The surprise was evident in Virgil’s voice, and it woke Roman up a little bit. He cleared his throat, intending to back away, but he felt Virgil’s arms around him. “I love you too, Princey. Now, get some sleep. I’ll protect you from the scary monsters.”


	20. sweater weather | romantic anxceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written in response to the prompt: “I told you to bring a coat! Yeah well you nevee said I’d be this cold” with anxceit?
> 
> Summary: Janus is cold, and his fiance chides him, but loves him through it anyways.
> 
> Ship: Romantic Anxceit (Virgil x Janus)

Janus stepped a bit closer to Virgil, trying to sap as much body warmth from his fiance as humanly possible. Virgil, smug as ever, took notice of this, and wrapped his arm around Janus’ shoulders.

“I told you to bring a coat,” Virgil chided softly, but there was a tone of adoration and love underneath it all. 

“Yeah, well, you never said it’d be this cold,” Janus muttered. They had travelled to visit Virgil’s parents for a long weekend, but it was much colder than Janus had expected for late September. He didn’t bring a heavy enough coat, or a scarf, and so he was shivering in his usual clothes. Virgil sighed, pulling his arm off of Janus, then paused on the sidewalk, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck. 

“Here, let me put this on you so you don’t freeze to death,” Virgil said, and Janus pouted back at him, but allowed Virgil to wrap the black scarf around him. “Wouldn’t want an icicle as a husband.”

“You’d still love me,” Janus smirked, leaning up to press a kiss to Virgil’s lips. “Even if I was an icicle.”

“You’re lucky that you’d make a cute icicle.”


	21. perennially cold | romantic desleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the request “C’mere, you’re cold” with Desleep
> 
> Summary: Remy likes to keep the house cold, much to the pain of his constantly cold boyfriend, Janus.
> 
> Ship: Romantic Desleep (Janus x Remy)

Janus frequently got cold. It didn’t hurt that Remy loved putting the A/C on, even when it was only in the 70s, and so Janus was always bundled in a sweater or fluffy socks or a blanket. He was sitting in bed, curled up under his warmest blanket, when Remy stepped in, only wearing lounge pants. If he wasn’t so cold, Janus would have gotten up to smack the man for being so adamant about being hot (in more ways than one).

Remy turned out the lights, then slid into bed beside Janus. “C’mere, babe. You’re cold,” he said smoothly, and Janus shuffled over a bit to snuggle close to Remy, whose body warmth soothed his cold skin. “You’re always so cold, J.”

“Sometimes I think you like to keep the A/C on just so that I need to cuddle with you for warmth,” Janus muttered, and Remy let out a low chuckle, carding his fingers through Janus’ smooth hair. 

“And if that were the case… what would you do, my love?” Remy asked, a slight tease in his voice. Janus nuzzled closer to Remy’s chest, heaving out a sigh.

“I’d deal with it, because you’re so damn comfortable and cute,” he admitted, earning another chuckle from his boyfriend. “When the winter comes, I am disconnecting the A/C. It’ll be cold enough to snuggle even without the cold air blasting through here.”

“Alright, fine, I concede my A/C usage during the winter months,” Remy’s voice was growing quieter. “Our wallets would appreciate it, anyways.”


	22. flannel | romantic analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil wants to wear his purple flannel, but finds it on his husband instead.
> 
> Ship: Romantic Analogical (Virgil x Logan)
> 
> CW: COVID mention, quarantine/isolation mention.

Virgil yawned, stretching his arms over his head as he sat up in bed. Glancing over, he noticed the absence of his husband, who had likely moved into the office to start working for the day. He stared out at the window for a moment, listening to the sounds of lo-fi music bleed through the crack under the door, and smiled.

Even though his whole life had been turned upside down, the couple was luckier than most. They were safe, isolated at home for the past few months; Logan was able to do all of his work from home. Virgil was laid off, but he had started sharing more of his writing online and had begun making a decent profit off of it. They’d gotten a gray fluffy cat a few months ago, too, adoringly calling it Cassiopeia (or Cassie, when they didn’t feel like saying the whole thing out loud).

Virgil slowly got out of bed, changing out of his pajamas into some black joggers and a purple t-shirt, but frowned when he couldn’t find his purple flannel shirt. It was officially fall, now, and he wanted to embrace his love of flannels and sweaters. He sighed, pulling a gray sweater on instead, and wandered out into the hall, towards the office. He peered in, finding his husband wearing a similar pair of joggers and Virgil’s purple flannel.

“Is that my flannel?” Virgil asked sweetly, leaning against the door frame. Logan spun in his chair, a soft smile on his face as he stood up, going to kiss his husband. Virgil captured the coffee-tasting lips back, his hands trailing to grab at the hem of the flannel.

“You don’t mind, do you, starlight? It’s so comfortable, and it smells like you,” Logan murmured, burying his face in the crook of Virgil’s neck.

“No, I don’t mind, Lo,” Virgil responded quietly. It was true; Logan could make any of his clothes look better just by draping them around his shoulders. “You should wear purple more often.”


	23. sore loser | romantic roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for the request: "some domestic roceit?"  
> i also used a prompt from a list by @love-me-a-good-prompt on tumblr: Person A keeps winning against Person B at various board games and Person B is a sore loser
> 
> Summary: Roman is definitely not a sore loser. Absolutely not. He’s just, you know, frustrated because Janus won’t stop winning.
> 
> Ship: Romantic Roceit (Roman x Janus)
> 
> word count: 325
> 
> CW: vague mentions of quarantine/COVID, vague sexual comments

Why Roman had agreed to playing board games with Janus, he’ll never know. The others had all sunk out to head back to their respective rooms, leaving the couple sitting cross-legged around the coffee table, and Roman was just about ready to summon Remus’ morning star. Janus had won every single game that the group had played, save for that one round of Scrabble when Logan completely decimated all of them. And Janus was sitting there, hand resting on the palm of his hand, that signature smirk crossing his lips. 

“Smug bastard,” Roman muttered, staring at the Candyland board. “Just because I keep getting sent back doesn’t mean you’re going to win this.”

“Oh, Roman. I love how hard you try,” Janus cooed, raising an eyebrow before making his move, thus ending the game and declaring him victor. “Another round?”

“I will never,  _ ever _ , play a board game with you again,” Roman pouted, crossing his arms. Janus let out a low laugh, standing and going to stand behind his boyfriend. “You’re too good at everything, J.”

“Everything?” Janus waggled his eyebrows, the smirk responding as he leaned down, his lips capturing Roman’s in an upside-down kiss. “I’m no good at being the hero, that’s all you, Ro.” Roman sputtered, his face turning bright red as Janus pulled him to his feet.

“Y-You’re lying, obviously,” Roman muttered, eyes focused down on his feet. Janus tutted, his gloved fingers grabbing Roman’s chin and pulling his face up so that their eyes met.

“Roman, I would never lie about something like that, and you know that.” Janus said, his voice low, and Roman nodded before their lips met again. 

“I still won’t play board games with you ever again, no matter how good of a kisser you are,” Roman emphasized, laughing as Janus buried his face in the prince’s neck, littering it with kisses.

“That’s okay, I have ideas for other ways to occupy our time in quarantine.”


End file.
